In the Dead of the Night
by AlwaysPhantasmagoria
Summary: When a young Dark Elf realizes that she's hated for her ancestors, it takes one special person to help her understand that not everyone in Norrath is so cruel against her race.


**In the Dead of the Night: A Story of Hope, Courage, and Learning About Life's Horrors and its Surprises**

_This is my first EQ story and I really really really hope you like it! Please oh please review! The main character is one of my own, Madilie, and is going to be set in 1st person PoV. This is just a story I made up while running through Freeport one day… I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

Characters: Madilie of the _Sleeper _Server 

Disclaimer: I don't own EverQuest, why in the world you think might, I have no idea. The PoV however is set in my character's eyes, and you may not have her. -evil laugh- Too bad, lol, no really just ask first.

* * *

_In the dead of the night, you see nothing. But life is always around you, if you care enough to listen. If you pay ample attention, you can comprehend deeper than what's already seen. Your mind would learn what's really there. You live longer if you see less and you breathe cleaner if you watch nothing. You learn more without sight, you're wiser without sight, and you can understand the meaning of life more fully without sight. You would know what's really in the shadows of the evening. Because sight is nothing in the dark._

**_-----------------_**

Yeah, this adventure was turning out just swell. Just wonderful. I guess it could be worse… I could be attacked by rabid shadow wolves and black mamba snakes back in Nektulos Forest. Then again, this I consider worse than that- much worse.

Growing up as a young Magician in the city of Neriak, I enjoyed practicing my magic. Since a child, I've been interested in the ways of magic powers, taking the roll from my mother whom was a high elf wizard and my father whom was a dark elf enchanter. Everyday I would practice in the halls of Neriak, waiting for the day when I could begin _real_ training. Once the day came, I began immeatietly, and learned most of the beginner spells quickly, without much help or guidence. As I got older, I would test my abilities by setting out into the depths of the Nektulos Forest with a empty pack and fight all I could find. I would burn beetles and smash spiders, swipe at the bats and ocassionally sit down to rest. I would collect all the beetle eyes, the spider silk, the spider legs, everything I could discover off the corpse of the defeated animal and would start back to the Neriak entrance to sell my prizes. I eventually gained enough knowledge to have my own pet- an elemental. It helped dearly to fight my enimies, it was such a great tank that I could sit to meditate while have it run around and kill mobs.

Soon I became more experienced and the challenges of Nektulos Forest became trivial to overcome. I decided to check out East Commonlands, a vast neighboring semi-mountainous area loaded with harder enemies than our homeland. It would take but moments to travel there and would probably be worth it from what I heard from my fellow elf friends.

The eastern edge of EC was a desert that seemed to melt into the horizon, disappear into nothing, a nothing however, that I wished to explore. It was unnamed and no one had said anything about it, so I doubted it was close to being anything like North Ro. One day, I thought it would be exciting to discover what so many people had but never said about. I didn't need much to take with me, because from where the sandy land meets the light green grass I could see a tall, stone building. I supposed it to be the gate to a perhaps a wonderous city, but who was I to know?

After about a half an hour of sprinting through the hot desert, I slowed up and came to a sign that read, _'Welcome to West Freeport'_ in front of a looming castle-like entrance. The sides swooped out and back, showing depth to the great city. The walls were tall and seemed study, like a mountain. I saw younger, less experienced people run around me. They killed things that were infierior to me, but I wasn't looking at the mobs, I was looking at them. Their skin was pale, not like mine, and I was intrigued to find out what race they were. I thought they were Human... almost positive they were. But they were looking at me too... probably wondering the same thing. I walked to the front gate and started to walk in the sandy, yet spactacular city of West Freeport. That's when this all started...

* * *

And I know it's short- deal with it, LOL, next chapter will be longer. Please review! Thank you! 


End file.
